


Венеция

by s_rina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: - Джон. Джон вставай, иначе мы опоздаем на самолёт.- Шерлок, какой к чёрту самолёт?- В Венецию, Джон, в Венецию. У нас там дело. Я же тебе уже говорил.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Венеция

Джон Уотсон уже давно привык к выкрутасам своего необычного соседа, как, например, игра на скрипке посреди ночи, внезапная потребность поймать преступника опять же посреди ночи, да и вообще в любое время суток, части тела на кухне и прочее, прочее, прочее. Но ко всему этому отставной военврач постепенно привык, а с чем-то просто смирился. 

Вот и сейчас, лёжа в полусонном состоянии в своей кровати, Джон, вместо того, чтобы громко возмущаться присутствию Шерлока в его комнате в половину четвёртого ночи, смиренно принял незавидную участь и начал подниматься с кровати. 

А всё началось с того, что Холмс внезапно ворвался в сон Джона самым наглым образом, пытаясь его разбудить всеми возможными способами, так как доктор просыпаться желанием не горел.   
  
\- Джон. Джон вставай, иначе мы опоздаем на самолёт, – наконец, стащив с Уотсона одеяло и подушку, провозгласил детектив.  
  
\- Шерлок, какой к чёрту самолёт? – возмутился Джон, пытаясь вернуть хотя бы одеяло – было как-то прохладно.  
  
\- В Венецию, Джон, в Венецию, – словно маленькому ребёнку, ответил Шерлок. – У нас там дело. Я же тебе уже говорил.  
  
\- Видимо я в этот момент пытался досмотреть сон с участием очень красивенькой блондиночки, – пробормотал доктор. – Хорошо, Шерлок, я сейчас соберусь, только выйди из моей комнаты. И не забудь оставить одеяло и подушку.

Вот поэтому-то Джон и стоит сейчас перед довольным Шерлоком, выглядящим как всегда на все сто и даже больше, тогда как сам Уотсон вряд ли потянет на двадцать. 

Стараясь открыто не зевать, доктор поднял с пола две дорожные сумки, одна из которых, несомненно, была с вещами Холмса, и направился вслед за этим несносным гением вниз. В такси Джон вполне успешно успел ещё немного подремать и даже проснулся как раз вовремя. 

За время перелёта Холмс не сказал ни слова – ни что за дело, ни хотя бы приблизительное время пребывания заграницей. Впрочем, к подобному доктор тоже уж успел привыкнуть, так что с чистой совестью продолжал часть пути спать.

Венеция встретила детектива и его блоггера солнцем и прохладным ветерком. Продолжая молчать, Шерлок направился в сторону выхода из аэропорта, ловить такси. Джону ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним, что было не так-то легко сделать в месте, наполненными людьми, и держа в руках две сумки с вещами. Холмса и в обычные-то дни едва догонишь, а тут не грех и потерять его из виду. Но детектив ждал Уотсона неподалёку, недовольно оглядываясь вокруг.  
  
\- Джон, где тебя носит?  
  
-Даже и не знаю, – язвительно ответил доктор. – Может, в толпе с двумя тяжёлыми сумками, одна и которых вообще-то с твоими вещами?

Шерлок молча опустил взгляд сначала на одну, а затем на другую сумки, которые Джон всё также держал в руках, а затем взял их из его рук и положил в открытый багажник стоящего рядом такси. Молча сев на заднее сидение, детектив назвал адрес и тут же уткнулся в экран своего Блэкберри. Уотсону ничего не оставалось, кроме как сесть рядом, продолжая удивлённо смотреть на своего соседа.

Такси доставило их к гостинице, название которой Джон даже не потрудился прочитать. Вместо этого доктор послушно шёл за Холмсом, думая о том, когда же он уже перестанет удивляться его действиям и словам. Хотя, это же Шерлок, он всегда найдёт чем удивить. 

К примеру, сейчас. Войдя в номер вслед за детективом, Уотсон удивлённо открыл рот. Номер люкс, многокомнатный, со вкусом обставленный – чего ещё можно было ожидать от Холмсов, любящих роскошь, но ведь всё равно невозможно сдержать удивления.   
  
\- Располагайся, Джон, комнату можешь выбрать любую, мне всё равно. У меня дела, вернусь вечером, – и оставив Джона одного, с кучей вопросов, Шерлок стремительно покинул номер.

Вернулся детектив и в самом деле вечером и тут же заперся в своей комнате, безошибочно определив, какую выбрал Джон. Доктор же несколько минут продолжал непонимающе глядеть на закрытую дверь, словно она могла ответить на все его вопросы. А Шерлок ведь даже не объяснил, что за дело привело их в Венецию. Плюнув на всё, Уотсон отправился спать, надеясь, что его ненормальному соседу не придёт в голову просвещать его о деле посреди ночи.

К счастью, ненормальные детективы в комнате Джона посреди ночи не появлялись и о преступлениях не разглагольствовали. Доктору даже удалось проспать до обеда, что, живя с Шерлоком Холмсом, ценится дороже золота. Блаженно улыбаясь, Уотсон сходил в душ и оделся. Но стоило ему попытаться выйти из своей комнаты, как дверь внезапно распахнулась, едва не стукнув Джона по носу, и прямо перед доктором появился полностью одетый, включая пальто, шарф и перчатки, детектив.  
  
\- Джон, собирайся, мы идём ловить преступника, – вдохновенно возвестило кудрявое чудо. Бывшему военврачу ничего не оставалось, кроме как, подавив тяжёлый вздох (а ведь утро так хорошо начиналось), отправиться вслед за Шерлоком. 

Именно по этой причине, Джон Уотсон сейчас сидел в лодке напротив детектива и грёб в указанном тем направлении. Вокруг в таких же лодках плавало много парочек и все непременно задерживали свой взгляд на них с Шерлоком.   
  
\- Шерлок, все постоянно пялятся на нас, – недовольно оповестил доктор своего соседа. – Они думают, мы пароч…

Недовольство Джона было прервано столь же внезапно, как и невозможно – Холмс резко поддался вперёд, впиваясь в губы доктора поцелуем. Пару секунд Уотсон офигевшими глазами смотрел на Шерлока, а затем ответил на поцелуй. Ощущение было непривычным, но вместе с тем божественным, словно эти губы были предназначены для того, чтобы их целовал именно Джон.  
  
\- Не знал, что ты романтик, Шерлок, – прошептал он, на пару миллиметров отстранившись от таких притягательных губ.  
  
\- Я всегда смогу тебя удивить, Джон, – озорно улыбнулся Шерлок, возобновляя поцелуй.

Холмсы всегда могут удивить своими поступками, особенно, если эти поступки направлены на тех, кого они любят. Грегори Лестрейд мог бы об этом сказать, спроси его Джон.


End file.
